Percy Jackson Meets The Avengers
by FandomAvenger101
Summary: When Percy loses almost everything, he cuts off his remaining ties and heads off into the clueless mortal world. Percy builds a new family but is struggling to protect them. Percy must pull himself together to gain the trust of the Avengers themselves... But will Percy trust them? When all seems lost... Will there be a light to guide Percy... Or rather, 7 lights?
1. The End Of My Life

**1. End of My Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this book!**

*Percy*

This battle was bad. Very bad.

Only 2 out of the seven were left. Annabeth and I.

Jason had many deep cuts all over his body, the worst being the dagger that was still sticking out of his right shoulder. The dagger was aimed at Piper but Jason took it to save her. Even in death Jason still protected Piper literally with his life.

However, Piper had an arrow going through her. You could see the shaft out of her back and the tail in her stomach. There was blood rushing out of the wound when it happened, but now... her skin pale white, there is no blood left to pour out the wound.

Hazel and Frank both had a spear going throught there left shoulder. Aimed precisely so that first the spear went through Hazels shoulder before planting itself in Frank's... Dying together.

Leo was in the river running along side the battle ground. He had been drowned, unable to use his firepowers in the water, by another half-blood on the Giants side.

The gods had all been tied up with special string laced with metal that takes away their godly powers. So the gods were, once again, useless. Out of the 12 Olympians, Hades and Hestia only 8 of them were conscious at the moment. The awake gods were: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Athena and Artemis. But they all looked drop dead tired.

Gaia herself had risen after Jason and Piper had died at the start of the battle giving us a even bigger disadvantage than we had when it was 4000 vs 10000.

However, there was only 2 monsters left.

Nope, Annabeth just killed that hellhound.

Only one monster left.

Gaia.

"I'm going to kill you just like I killed all of your little friends Jackson!" Gaia shouted. I ran up to her and started fighting. Annabeth was creeping up behind Gaia, hoping to stab her in the back.

That's when my life ended. Gaia sensed someone behind her. She spun and swung at Annabeth. But Annabeth was already about to collapse from tiredness and I wasn't far from that either, but she's till managed to dodge the sword.

There were vines wrapped around my legs, which grew there when Gaia turned to face Annabeth. I couldn't help.

Annabeth managed to block 3 attacks from Gaia but then it happened.

Time slowed down for me then.

Annabeth.

Sword in chest from Gaia.

Dying.

How?

She can't be dying.

This must just be some battle plan... to look like she's dying but then jump Gaia from the side... But no...

Why her?

She has so much more protenial than me.

But time spend up again, I knew there was no suriving a stab to the heart.

"Percy" I heard faintly

"Just stay calm Annabeth. I love you, hang in there." I called to Annabeth

"I...I...I love yo-" Her sentenced ended there along with her life and mine.

Anger ran though my veins. My vision was tinted red. I looked around and all my dead or unconscious friends laying on the ground. So many. Too many.

"GAIA! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES!" I scream. I was shaking badly from anger. The few gods that were still conscious looked at me with something in their eye... were they scared of me?

But I didn't care.

I had never lost control like this.

But then again, I had never lost my wise girl like this.

Before I knew it I was charging into battle Gaia. But this time... This time, I was angry. In no time at all Gaia had a sword sticking out of her chest. It was in the exact same place as were she put my wise girl's sword.

I went and held my wise girl for about 15 minutes half-aware of the gods untying themselves. Apollo was going around with his children healing everyone they could. But not my Wise girl.

"Percy." My Dad called.

"Perseus Jackson, You have saved Olympus twice, prevented a war and brought peace to the two rivalling camps. Therefore, the gods see it fit to offer you a wish... anything." Zeus explained.

I stood up and looked at the gods. I used to be so scared of the gods. But now they are scared of me. I couldn't do this anymore... Any of it. "I wish... I wish for you to leave me alone. To cut all ties from the Greek and Roman gods. And for the two separate camps to have easier access to each other. We are all friends now, demigods should be welcome in both camps. " I said .

"As you wish" Zeus said.

And with that I turned and slowly started walking alone, this is how I will be for the rest if my life... Alone.

When I'm alone, I can't hurt anyone.

When I'm alone, I can't put anyone in danger.

Everyone is safer, When I'm alone...


	2. More Horrors?

**2. More Horrors?**

*Percy*

Days later when my brain finally realised that the war was over at it was safe, I returned home. I had missed my mum.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door, no reply. I knocked again. Still no reply.

I had my house key with me so I went to unlock the door, but it was already unlocked.

I took out riptide, just in case, and walked in.

The sight I saw that day rivalled what I saw and felt in Tartarus. I won't describe it in too much detail but the basics were: My mum and Paul were lying dead in the floor.

There was a note written on the wall... In blood saying

'You killed my wife, I killed your parents. An eye for an eye? Or maybe there is still more horrors for you to come across Jackson, maybe you'll find out in your dreams."

My eyes went wide, just before realisation kicked in. My parents had died because if me. It was my fault.

I sunk to the ground and cried.

About two hours later I stood up and went to the graveyard were Annabeth had been buried earlier that day, I knew no one would be there as the graveyard closes at 6 but I couldn't help myself.

I sat down next to the grave andI cried my heart out. I cried for Annabeth, my mum, Paul, all the other demigods that had died in the past two wars. I cried because of the two stupid Great Prophecies that had just brought death for so many of my friends. I cried for tartarus but most of all I cried because I hated my life...

"Im so, so sorry. I should have been there for you Wise Girl. I should be the one dead not you." I cried.

Hours later I stood up and went to walk to the beach. As I was crossing the road, I didn't look as it was now 3 o'clock in the morning, a car came out of no where and struck me down.

Just as I was losing consciousness, the fates appeared and spoke to me

"As much as you may wish it upon yourself, Perseus, your time has not yet come to an end." Before I could protest there was a blinding golden light which filled the sky.

That was the day I found out how cruel the fates actually were. How mean they could be.

They had made me Immortal... I might never see my wise girl again...

*Nick Fury*

I walked into the conference room to talk to the avengers.

Earlier that day, I had walked into my office and a folder was on my desk.

The folder was plain black with the S.H.I.E.L.D mark on it.

S.H.I.E.L.D knew everything about everyone. That was why I was surprised when I open the folder labeled 'Perseus Jackson' and saw that there was only basic information in there along with a picture:

Name: Perseus Jackson

Age: 18

Parents: Sally Jackson (Mother) (Father unknown) Gabe (first step father) Paul (current step father)

Powers: Unknown

VERY DANGEROUS!

The picture showed a happy, carefree 12 year old on a school trip to a museum. Raven black hair and sea green eyes.

The folder said he should be 18 now, so why was the last picture we have of him when he was 12? No one could hide from S.H.I.E.L.D for that long.

Thats when I decided to get the Avengers in so they could get him for questioning.

So as I walked into the room all the avengers were waiting for me.

"I have a new mission for you all. I need you to Find and bring this boy in, alive. He needs to be questioned."

I saw Thors eyes light up when her saw the name and picture.

"Do you know this boy, Thor?" I questioned.

He hesitated "Not personally, alas I cannot tell you any information about him without his permission"

"Great. Big help. Why would you need his permission." I never thought I would see the day when Thor, all powerful Norse god of thunder, needed to ask for permission.

"I cannot tell you that either. However, I can vow for the boy. He is definitely not a terrorist or anything that S.H.I.E.L.D needs to worry about. He would be a terrible enemy and I refuse to fight him of it goes that far." Thor stated. All the avengers and my jaws were touching the floor.

"You're scared of an 18 year old?" Stark questioned

"HE IS NOT JUST AN OLD 18 YEAR OLD! HE HAS BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN ALL OF US PUT TOGETHER IN HIS SHORT LIFE! HE IS A LEGEND ON ASGUARD WHERE AS NONE OF YOU ARE KNOWN!" Thor shouted.

The problem was that when Thor shouts it sound as if you are being chased by a heard of elephants.

"I don't care who he is! Now, get going. I want this boy here by tomorrow latest!" and with that they all left... Thor, who had calmed down and was once again excited about meeting this boy, walked with a slight skip in his step.

"Gods..." I muttered.


	3. Thor Fangirls

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters! Also, Percy's time in Tartarus is going to be different! **

*Tony Stark*

I didn't understand why Fury wanted us to get this 18 years old boy. The Avengers only came together when there was a terrorist or alien threat. I really doubted the fact that his boy would be a terrorist.

"Thor, why are you so excited?" Steve (Capt. America) asked. I had been thinking the same thing but I had pushed it to the back of my mind.

"We are going to meet the Percy Jackson!" He squealed... Yes SQUEALED. He was acting like a crazy fan girl.

"Is that him?" Clint asked.

I looked forward to see a boy sitting in front if a gravestone. The longer I looked the more tears I saw fall on the ground.

"Oh gods, Percy... Annabeth..." Thor whispered.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl. It should have been me. You had so much potential where as, I'm nothing. How can everyone tell you that your fatal flaw is personal loyalty when you let the one you love die?" Percy said quietly. I don't know if anyone else heard him, but I have to say... I feel sorry for the kid.

"Ok, here's the plan. Bruce, Natasha, Steve and Thor go and talk to him. I'll take the sky's and Clint, go and get in a tree. Only use the tranquilliser arrow though. And be gentle, he's already crying."

They all nodded in agreement and left.

*Percy*

I was sitting in front of Annabeths grave. I felt a tear slither down my face.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl. It should have been me. You had so much potential where as, I'm nothing." This isn't right I thought in my head

"How can everyone tell you that your fatal flaw is personal loyalty when you let the one you love die?" I was going to continue but I felt presences around me. Roughly 6. Four walking up to me, one in a tree and one in the sky.

I turned to face the four walking to me.

I really did try to stop my self laughing but I couldn't.

Before me there was a woman in a black fighting suit and hair redder than Zeus' face when he gets mad. She was carrying lots of weapons including a handgun.

Second was probably the funniest. There was a man dressed head to toe in the American flag... I guess this guy really did love America.

Third was a guy, ordinary clothes but hair curlier than Leo's was. My face fell when I thought of Leo. His funny jokes, his devil smile and most of all his way to make anything happy. Any situation.

My eyes started to go blurry as I started falling into a flashback thinking about Leo. I briefly saw that three of the faces look panicked but the fourth was cornered.

"Percy, do not go into a flashback now! stay awake!" The fourth person said.

As I laid my eyes on him my anger grew. This person was dressed in armour with a flying red cape. As well as that, he gave of a godly aura.

"Percy, I warn you now. Apart from me no one else knows what you are." The fourth man said.

"Who are you and how do you know who and what I am?" I asked. No before you ask, I wasn't scared. I had faced the worst monsters any word could come up with and survived. Gods do not scare me.

"I am Thor Odinson. Norse god of Thunder. And I know of you because you are a legend on my home planet of Asgard. It is an Honour to meet you." Thor explained.

"Norse god? Are you aware of the wish that I was granted last week after... you know" I said looking and the other three people. There faces were priceless! Confusion, anger and so many more emotions.

"Yes I am, however you only said the Greek and Roman ones." Thor said.

I had a slight feeling that I could trust Thor. Primarily because he had not told the other people he was with that I was a demigod.

"Really? I just wanted to leave that live behind me. What do you want?." My. Anger started rising again.

"We need you to come with us." The red head said. I didn't want to go. Monsters said that to me in Tartarus before I was wipped 500 times or more. Unfortunately, this brought on another flashback. I faintly heard someone shout "Percy! No!" before I fell into darkness.

* Thor *

"We need you to come with us." Natasha said. Before anyone could do anything, I saw Percy's eyes glass over... the sign of a flashback about to happen.

By the time I shouted "Percy! No!" he was already falling. I caught his head before it hit the conceit. That fact that this was his second flashback, including the one I stopped earlier, shows that he was in a bad state.

"Is he ok?" Natasha asked Bruce who had come to examine him.

"Yes, he is just having a flashback." I answered. I picked him up bridal style when a pen fell out his pocket.

"Should I bring this?" Tony asked after he had flown down with Clint.

"No." I said simply and got on to the helicopter.

When we arrived back to the Stark tower and I took him up to the infirmary while Steve went to call Fury. I sat beside Percy as everyone walked in.

Finally Fury arrived.

"What did you do to him!?" Fury shouted. He has steam coming out his ears, as midgardians say.

"He will be fine, I assure you. He is just having a flashback. He will wake soon."

When I said that Percy groaned and

started opening his eyes...


	4. Fatal Flaw

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Avengers

*Percy*

-Flashback-

I knew this was a flashback but not a normal one. I only recognised were I was. I was standing back in Tartarus, in one of the many rooms I was torchered in about 3 weeks ago before I got out.

Annabeth had got out about 3 weeks before that when I made a deal with Tartarus. As long as I stayed down here, Annabeth would be safe and could go.

The second thing that made me realise that this wasn't a normal flashback was the fact that I could control what I said and did, rather than having to do what I did in the past.

(If that makes sense)

"Ahhhh, Perseus." I heard a voice behind me. A voice I knew and hated. The one thing I was still scared of.

"Tartarus" I let the hate roll into my voice. "What do you want?" I sneered.

He chuckled "I told you, Persues. But first... How are your loving Parents?" He paused "oh sorry... I forgot" He laughed with a fake innocent accent. I still couldn't see him but I felt myself waking up.

"I'll see you soon Jackson. And you wanted to know what I wanted? I just wanted to make sure that you remembered; More horrors are going to come, especially for the people who hang around you"

I only had a few seconds to wonder what he meant before I opened my eyes.

As I opened them I had the four people who came and spoke to me and 3 others standing around my bed.

"Where am I?" I croaked. I had a dry throat.

"You are in the infirmary in Stark Tower." Thor said. His eyes were looking at me with concern, as was everyone else excluding the pirate guy.

"Why am I here?" I asked Thor as he was the only one I liked-ish.

"I need to ask you some questions." Pirate guy said.

"Ok, who are you and why should I answer?" I said. My head was still spinning and wondering what Tartarus meant. I couldn't make any friends now. Things will happen to them according to Tartarus.

"I am Nick Fury, Director of Shield, and if you don't answer the questions, you will stay locked up in the tower for a least the next 2 years." He finished. He was trying to give me a wolf glare but as I said earlier... I'm only scared of Tartarus, and frankly, this guy had nothing on him.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to grow my hair and become Repunzel." I saw the other 6 trying not to laugh.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY-" Fury stared shouting. The other 6 faces went back to looking grim and scared quickly as he started shouting but I interrupted him.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT ME! I HAVE DONE SO MUCH FOR THIS WORLD AND LOST TOO MUCH. IF IT WASNT FOR THOSE THREE STUPID OLD LADIES, I WOULD BE IN PEACE BUT NO! AT THE MOMENT, UNTIL I CAN LIFT THIS CURSE THEY GAVE ME I HAVE TO LIVE MY LIFE! I CANT BE AROUND ANYONE ELSE BECAUSE TARTARUS WILL KILL THEM! SO I SUGGEST IF YOU DONT WANT TO DIE, YOU LET ME GO!" I screamed at him. They all looked totally in shock apart from Thor.

"The three old ladies as in..." He didn't continue because it would have given too much away. I slowly nodded.

Much to my surprised, and apparently everyone else's Thor came and hugged me. "Oh Percy, I'm so sorry." He said that loud so everyone could hear but then said quietly to me "The fates are cruel, I am truly sorry. I know you wish to be with Annabeth." He pulled away when someone cleared their throat.

"Percy, What do you know about the Avengers?" Fury asked. But this time his voice was shaking slightly. Good,I had scared him.

"Nothing, why, who are the avengers?" I questioned.

"We are." Red head said "not including Fury"

"Ok..." I said willing Fury to continue.

"I want you to join them, help them save the world." He said proudly like he single handedly saved the world everyday.

And I knew that from my life there was only one answer you could give when someone asked you something like that.

"No." I said simply.

"NO!" Everyone but Thor shouted in disbelief. I think they were slightly shocked about why I said no.

"Why?" The bow and Arrow guy said.

"You wouldn't understand my reasons... actually Thor might. But still. No." I replied.

"Tell me" Thor said. I sighed.

"One word Tartarus. He's already kill so many of my friends, my parents... I don't him to kill anyone else because of me." I said quietly so that only Thor would hear.

"When was the last time you heard from him?" Thor questioned. He probably thought that I hadn't seen him since 3 weeks ago.

"About 5/10 minutes ago." I shrugged.

"WHAT!" Thor shouted. And believe me when I said Thor could shout loudly.

"Calm down!" I told him.

"How can you have seen him 5/10 - oh, I guess it wasn't a normal flashback?" Thor looked sorry for me again. Fury looked him with a WTF! face. No one else knew what we were talking about.

"Please Percy, even if you don't want to tell anyone who you really are, you can still join the avengers and he won't be able to touch any of us, trust me. We can help you."

I sighed and thought about it... wait no I can't think about it. Tartarus will kill them all and that would be another 7 deaths on my chest.

"Percy, I know what your thinking, do not turn down this offer because of your fatal flaw."

My mouth dropped open. How in hades did this guy know so much about me? I thought for a second more.

"Ok" I said "But I don't know any of your names..."

One by one they introduced themselves: Tony Stark (Iron Man), Steve (Capt. A), Natasha (Black Widow), Clint (Hawkeye), Bruce (The hulk) and of course Thor (Who was just Thor)

Ok... so... I guess I'm part of the Avengers.


	5. A New Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this book.

*Thor*

It had been 2 days since Percy had become an Avenger, and everyone already loves him.

I was thinking about this when I got a call on one of these Midgardian weird phoney things.

"How do I answer it?" I asked anyone listening.

"You Click the little green phone symbol." Percy said from the couch.

"Thanks" I said and walked off.

- call-

Thor: T. S.H.I.E.L.D Agent: Sa

T: Hello?

Sa: Your father has contacted us, he wants you to go back and get something from Asgard and bring it back here.

T: Ok, thank you for telling me, little Midgardian.

-End of call-

"I will be back soon." I announced to everyone. "Father wants me to bring something here to Midgard." I got a collection of 'bye's' and left.

-Asgard-

"Father, you wanted to see me?" I bowed.

"Yes, Thor. You may not like this but I have made an agreement with Director Fury." He said

"May I ask what that agreement was?" I questioned.

Odin took a breath. "You must take someone to Midgard. They will be staying with the Avengers and yourself. "

"Ok, who am I taking?" I asked.

"Loki." Odin breathed out.

"WHAT! Father I must disagree with you. Lok- "

I started but he interrupted me.

"No arguments. Take him now. Your friends have already been informed.

*Percy*

"Sir, The Director wants everyone in the meeting room" Jarvis said. At first Jarvis had kept making me jump, but I was use to him by now.

"Okay thank you Jarvis." I jumped off my king sized bed, which I had moved to on e Thor had left, and walked to the meeting room.

My first days here have been weird. I have constantly been looking out for Tartarus. Thor and I have spoken and he has persuaded me to tell everyone about my past. We agreed that I would tell them in a couple of days once everyone has got to know me.

One of the big reasons I didn't want to tell anyone was because I didn't want to get all the sympathetic looks from everyone. I hated attention.

Anyway, I was the last person to get to the meeting room so I sat down and asked

"Whats up?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D Have made an arrangement with Asgard. They are going to send someone other here to stay. The person has done bad things but Odin, Thor's father, is convinced that he will be good." Fury told us.

"Ok, so who is this person?" Natasha asked

"Loki." He said simply. I had no idea who Loki was, but everyone else apparently did because they all started screaming.

If i hadn't been through everything I had, I would have ran away screaming from the noise they were making. It would be scary!

"QUIET!" I shouted about them. One good thing about leading armies, you have to have a loud voice to command them all.

"Who is Loki?" I asked. By the way they all reacted to his name I guess he was someone bad.

"Do you remember the Chitauri, they tried to invade Earth about 6 weeks ago?" Tony asked. Oh, 6 weeks ago, I was in Tartarus. But of course, I couldn't tell them that.

"Erm... No. Should I?" I asked innocently.

"WHAT!" They all looked shocked. In fact Clint spat out the drink he was drinking. It was quite funny.

"How can you not remember the Chitauri. New York was destroyed!" Bruce exclaimed.

"I was away?" I said it more like a question. When problems like these, ones that had something to do with my past, had come up over the past couple of days, Thor had always got me out of them. He wasn't here. So I improvised trying to distract them.

"So, I'm guessing Loki was there leader?" I guessed

"Yes, he's Thor's brother" Steve said to me. "How long is he staying here?" He asked Fury.

"Loki will be staying for quite some time. Get over it." Came the reply but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about how Steve reminded me of Jason. Level headed. Ready to act as leader and did while I was in Tartarus.

Oh god... Flashback.

"Percy!" I heard someone shout.

Then...Black.

*Natasha*

"I was away?" Percy said it more like a question. "So, I'm guessing Loki was there leader?" He guessed

"Yes, he's Thor's brother" Steve said to him. "How long is he staying here?" Steve asked Fury.

"Loki will be staying for quite some time. Get over it." Came the reply. I looked at Percy, Where could he have been to not have heard about the Chitauri and Loki?

While I was looking at Percy his eyes watered over. Thor said that was a sign he was going to have a Flashback.

"Percy!" I shouted as he slumped forwards. Everyone looked at him. It took 5 seconds for everyone to get out of shock and help.

"Quick bring him to the Infirmary!" Bruce said running ahead to set the stuff up. Steve picked he up and quickly walked behind Bruce. The rest of us followed behind. Fury murmuring that Loki would be coming with Thor this afternoon and He would come back then.

When I made it up to the infirmary everyone was just staring at Percy. I looked at them all not doing anything while an unconscious Percy was laying on his back and shirt off.

I walked in to see what they were gaping at and to shout at them to do something. And thats when I saw it. I saw something that finally, after all the things I had seen, made me realise what a horrible world we live in. A world of secrets. A world of aliens waiting at our door. A world of people dying everyday and a world where one 18 year old boy called Percy Jackson can have more scars than everyone in the world put together. I couldn't believe it.

"How... How... how can one 18 year old have so many scars?" Tony asked.

I realised something else then. Even though everyone has to grow up fast in the world we live in, Percy acted way too old. Yes, he still messes about and acts like a kid, but that wasn't natural for him. As soon as something happened he went into 30 year old mode.

"I don't know." Steve said.

"Thor might, should we ask I'm when he gets back? Percy's stable and isn't in any danger." Bruce said. As soon as he said Percy was fine, I heard everyone breath out, including myself. I didn't understand how one teenage boy could a) Have so many scars and b) affect a group of people so much after only knowing them for 2 days.

* Thor *

"If you do anything wrong, Im taking you straight back. Understand?" I growled to my brother as we walked to the elevator in the Stark Tower. I did love my brother, but he didn't make it easy.

"Yes, dear brother." Loki replied smiling.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered to myself.

"They're upstairs in the Infirmary, theres a kid on the bed." Loki replied, he could locate minds...

Wait! A kid on the bed!

"Percy!" I shouted as I ran. Loki following behind me.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked Bruce worriedly.

"Flashback, he should fine." He replied.

"Tartarus!" I whispered so that no one would hear me, but I forgot about my brother standing behind me.

"Tartarus! What do you mean? Oh, Has Tartarus taken an interest in Perseus? Well thats not really surprising after the last-" Loki was saying before I claimed my hand on his mouth before he could say war.

"Last what? And how do you know his name?" Clint asked.

"Nothing. Im sure Percy will tell you when he wakes up."

"Has my brother not told you the stories told on Asgard about Perseus Jackson?" Loki answered and I shot him a glare saying 'Shut up or I kill you."

"He's waking up!" Natasha said interrupting our conversation.

* Percy*

I once again woke up with the Avengers gathered around my bed. Thats when I realised that I didn't have a shirt on. Thats also when I realised that they could all see my scars.

"Styx, wheres my shirt?" I asked.

" Percy, how did you get so many scars?" Natasha looked like she was about to start crying. She NEVER cries. I sighed. I had to tell them all now.

"Pass me my shirt and call Fury, he will want to heard as well, i guess..." I said. I stood up and sat back down again light headed.

"Want some help?" Someone asked. I didn't know this person so I presumed that he was Loki. I saw his eyes. I trusted him instantly. I know your thinking 'Dont be such a seaweed brain, everyone told you he tried to take over world and destroyed New York!' But I could see in his eyes, the regret, the sorrow and the loss of something dear to him. His eyes looked like mine. Sad and dying, but hiding those facts.

"Thanks." I said. I put my arm around his neck and stood up and heard a sharp intake of breath, well actually i heard 6. They obviously didn't trust him.

Loki helped me to the kitchen and I sat down. When Fury arrived i told them my story. From when I was twelve to now. I told them how i stopped ww3 and got Zeus' bolt back, traveled over the sea of monsters, retrieved the golden fleece, held up the sky etc. I told them how I was torchered in Tartarus, hence the scars, and that was why i didn't know about Loki and the Chitauri. Thor had to take over near the end, when i got to all of my friends dying. However, I told them about my Parents and Tartarus most recent threat which he told me about during the flashback i just had.

"Tartarus has said that he's looking for you all. So... So as much as I've loved it here these past 2 days, I need to leave before he find me and consequently you." I let a tear escape from the corner of my eye and I started to stand up. I didn't have anything to pack so I just started heading to the door.

Before I knew it I was flying across the Kitchen and onto the sofa with a "ouch".

"What was that for!" I looked up and saw 6 very angry avengers. Fury was sitting looking grumpy as ever and Loki was sitting trying not to laugh.

"You're not going anywhere!" Tony said.

"I have to, I know you all want me to leave so that you don't get hurt." I replied

"Percy, I knew that Tartarus was coming and I didn't want you to leave. So why would anyone else?" Thor asked

"Guys as amazing as you all are, I have to leave. I've already lost 6 friends because of Gaia and Tartarus. I don't want to lose anymore." I explained. Natasha walked over and gave me a hug which then turned into a big bundle with everyone on top of me.

"C...c...cant b...b... breath guys!" I tried to shout. When everyone was off, I said "Ok, i'll stay for now but if anyone gets hurt by Tartarus, even just a scratch, Im leaving. deal? "

"Deal!" Came the reply.

"Right, Im going to bed. Good night!" I shouted

And with that I walked to my room.


	6. Let Me Go? Please?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters in this book

*Steve*

I looked at the clock as I got up and it read 6 o'clock. I sighed to myself. Some habits never change.

I walked down to the kitchen which I knew would be empty because no one, unless they have ever been a solider, would be up at this hour. Anyway, as I predicted, it was empty. I walked over to the cupboard and got myself something to eat before everyone else did.

As I always had at least an hour until anyone else got up, I was surprised when Percy was dragging himself down the corridor,

"Hey Perce, why are you up so early?" I asked. He looked really guilty. Thats when I notice to two bags he was carrying. "What are those?" I said, slightly sharply to scare him into answering.

"Please Steve. Just pretend you didn't see me, I don't want anyone to get hurt and it to be my fault again!" Percy begged. I saw a single, clear tear slowly makes its way down Percy's face.

When I heard this I growled slightly.

"Percy, you're not going anywhere. Sit." I said, pointing to the sofa in the living room, using my 'Don't mess with me unless you want parts of your body placed on different sides of the room' voice.

Reluctantly, he sat. I sat on the chair near him.

"Why the sudden change of heart? You said that you weren't going to leave yesterday," I asked. He still looked guilty.

"Ummm..." Percy said, reluctant to tell me.

"Tell me, Perce. Did you have another dream?" I said softly. He nodded slightly.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" I asked. He looked at me pleadingly. I knew he didn't want to tell me, but it helps. He needs to understand that just because Tartarus is coming after him, doesn't mean that we dont want him here.

*Percy*

I was sitting on the sofa, after my sneak out failed. I mean, for goodness sake! Who in Hades wakes up before 7 o'clock, much less 6:30?!

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Steve asked. I really didn't want to. I didnt want to see the dream again. I sighed, nodding, knowing that Steve would not let me leave unless I had told him.

"Ok, basically, Tartarus showed me all the possible futures and outcomes of the war that would come, unless I went and handed myself over." I looked down not wanting to see his reaction. "In each one of the futures apart for the one I handed myself over in, one of you died."

I looked at him pleadingly "Please Steve... You have to let me go!" I begged.

"I'm sorry Perce, I can't" Steve replied.

"Steve, you don't understand," I paused trying to persuade him "I have nothing to live for any more! Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, my parents and so many more have died because if me! Please Steve!" I had tears rolling down my face freely now. I couldn't control them.

Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Your not going anywhere, Jackson." Natasha growled. I spun to see all the Avengers standing there. I swallowed, I was in deep trouble.

For some reason I felt something like a needle in the back of my leg... My eyes got droopy.

"I'm sorry, Perce" I heard Steve whisper before I blacked out...

GASP! What Happened?

Are the Avengers bad and working for Tartarus?

Will Percy ever get out of stark towers alive?

You'll have to wait and see!

(Btw sorry it's so short, last chapter was really long though...)


	7. Wakey Wakey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

*Natasha*

Ok, so I know your all thinking 'WOW! That was a bit mean!' But seriously, we couldn't let Percy go. We all heard about the dreams. Steve sent Jarvis a signal to wake us all up and come down quietly, without Percy knowing. Anyway, while Percy was looking at us all, Steve gave him a sleeping drug. He would only be asleep for an hour max and he was going to be mad when he woke up, but we couldn't let Percy go for a number of reasons.

Number 1: Percy was our friend now. We all cared about him.

Number 2: Percy leaving would make this place waaaay to quite.

Number 3: We heard that one of us would die if Percy stayed but if he went to Tartarus' side and was controlled to fight us... We would be doomed and would all die.

So no. We are definitely not letting him go. So until we know that he won't try and escape again, Javis is locking the tower so that only Fury, Stark, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Steve or I could open the door.

"He is going to be so mad when he wakes up." Tony said stating the obvious.

"We had to do it... He will understand" Bruce reasoned, Thor looked unsure when Bruce said that.

"What's up Thor?" I asked.

"Well, you know Percy's a Demigod?" Thor more stated than asked but Clint still said

"Yes, of course we do" stating the obvious. Thor shot him a cold glare.

"As I was saying... Percy's a demigod. And demigods have this thing called a fatal flaw. " I interrupted him saying

"When we were first trying to get Percy on the Team you said something like 'Dont just turn this down because of your fatal flaw' What is a fatal flaw?"

" A fatal flaw is sort of hard to explain but Most demigods with the power that Percy has, have a fatal flaw of Pride. However, I think we all know that is not the case with Percy." Thor paused slightly. "You need to know that Percy's fatal flaw is Personal Loyalty. He will protect his friends with his life. Never give up on them. Never betraying them. Acting like a strong leader when he just wants to break down, for example... after all his friends and Annabeth died he still had to act strong for the few who were left. If you saw your leader break, wouldn't you break to? Percy was and would be torchered again to save his friends. He would actually die for them. " Thor trailed off after his long speech.

How can someone act so brave at such a young age? He really did have a heart if gold... I was speechless

"Wow... um, ok... He should wake up in 15 minuets. Where should we put him to wake up?" I asked. (Ok, so not that speechless)

We couldn't just leave him on the floor. I know from personal experience... That is not comfortable.

"Let's go down to the pool side. Then when he wakes he can jump in if he wants." Steve suggested. By this time it was about 7:15 so Bruce grabbed lots of food from the kitchen for breakfast.

As Tony sat Percy down Clint asked

"By the way guys, have any of you seen Loki this morning?" then a voice came from behind my shoulder.

"I have" I pulled out a knife not knowing who it was but the. Found out. It was the little ray of sunshine himself. Loki. I sent him a death glare and walked to the other side of the unconscious body of Percy.

"My, my!" Loki said with fake bewilderment.

"If this is what you do to the people on your side, I'm glad I fought against you." He said smirking at the body on the floor.

Stupid Imbecile.

"Just go back upstairs Loki" Thor said. He sounded bored but stern as he looked at my hands. I didn't know what he was looking at until I glanced down and saw that I had been clenching my fists and now had nail marks on my palm.

I unclenched them and looked at Percy, He should be waking up in a couple of minutes.

"Who's going to explain everything when he wakes up?" Steve asked "Because I don't think it should be me because I'm the one who gave him the sleeping stuff so he's probably most angry at me..." Steve trailed off.

"Well who else wants to volunteer to explain that we gave him a sleeping drug so that he wouldn't leave, no one wants him to go, if he did go then all of us would end up dead because he is way more powerful than us and we now know about his fatal flaw?" Tony said but when he said the last one, Percy grunted meaning that he had woken up.

"Who told you my fatal flaw?" Percy croaked sleepily.

"Thor" Everyone chorused. Percy sighed and tried to stand up... but because of how close we had put him to the pool ... He fell in. Everyone started laughing quietly at first, but then Percy came up looking shocked, which mad everyone laugh harder!

"Come on" Percy said getting. Out the pool, bone dry. "Oh food! Lets eat breakfast!" Percy said quite excitedly.

"Wait. Don't you want to know why we drugged you?" I asked, he was acting really calm and normal, much unlike me if I had been drugged.

"No, I woke up about 5 minutes ago just when Steve starting saying that I would blame him the most... Which I don't." Percy explained and then shoved a piece of bread in his mouth.

*Percy*

This piece of bread is really nice! Anyway, I was wondering why Thor told them about my fatal flaw so I asked him.

"I told them" Thor stated "because of the fact that you were so keen to join the other side." When I started protesting, saying it was to protect them all Thor cut me off

"I knew it was because of you fatal flaw, but everyone else didn't, therefore I had to tell them so they didn't think you were a spy or anything. Percy you have to realise that not many people would do what you were going to do and hand themselves over... even if it did mean saving all your friends lives."

I was speechless.

Why would not many people hand themselves over if it meant saving their friends life. Then I thought about what would of happened if I had a different fatal flaw like Pride (I had been told many times that demigods as powerful as me would have a fatal flaw of Pride) Would I care as much as I did about all my friends on the Argo 2? I must of been deep in thought because the next thing I know, I covered head to toe in water that the avengers had thrown at me!

"What the hades was that for!?" I shouted.

"Did you not hear Jarvis, there is some kind of trouble in a hotel room on 39th street, we need to check it out." Natasha explained.

(A/N I'm sorry, I don't live in America so I don't know where anything is. I doubt there is a hotel on 39th street but them I don't even know if there is a 39th street. England born and raised!)

"Ok let's go then!" I exclaimed as we ran to the lift. I was slightly aware if Loki following us, so I whispered to Clint.

"Is Loki meant to becoming?" He replied sneering saying.

"Unfortunately, yes. He is 'On the team' now."

"Ok." I said simply and headed out but as I was at the front the door wouldn't open.

"What the Hades?" I said hitting the door.

"Ha ha, um... funny story. Jarvis won't let you leave without our permission..." Tony said running the back of his neck.

"GIVE ME YOUR STUPID PERMISSION THEN!" I shouted.

Natasha quickly said

"Jarvis let him leave" and the doors open. I sneered at them all and started running to 39th street to see what amazing monster would be waiting there. Note the sarcasm.

This would be fun. I thought.

A/N Hi guys!

So no, the Avengers were working for Tartarus after all.

Actually that would have made quite an interesting plot twist... anyone wants to do a fanfic like that or knows a fanfic like that tell me!

See ya soon!


	8. The First Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

*Percy*

As we got to the hotel, there were lots of people running out screaming. A good sign that we came to the right place. We ran up the steps to floor 5. I was the first one up so I slowed down to peek around the corner.

My heart sped up when I saw everything that was here.

There were loads of monsters including Empousa (Luckily not Kelli, I seriously could be bothered to fight her today.) Telekhines, the Minotaur and Flesh eating Horses.

"Styx" I whispered as I remembered the weapons e were carrying.

"Whats wrong?" Tony, now in his suit, asked.

"Well, monsters from greek and roman mythology, can only be killed with special metals, like my sword. Therefore, your weapons wont do anything. Loki, Thor, yours might but I don't know." I sighed. Annabeth would know... She always knew. I felt a flashback coming on but pushed it down before it could overtake me and consequently, leave my friends with no protection.

"Okay, you all will just need to create a distraction, you wont be able to kill them but you can slow them down. Attack everything apart from that group of girls in the corner" The Empousa. "Only Natasha and I can face them. I'll explain why later, just don't go near them. Lets go!"

I ran out, not looking if anyone was following me. I ran towards my old friend, The Minotaur.

"Hey beef face, How are you? Its been a long time since Manhattan!" I shouted as he charged. I used the same technique I used years ago, when I first faced him. Wait until the last minute and then roll to the side. I landed the roll perfectly and repeated this for about 2 minutes until he got tired. When this happened, I managed to get a fatal strike in, making his body turn to gold dust and sending him back to Tartarus.

After this, I headed towards the group of Empousa.

"Ahhh, Perseus Jackson or the Lone Demigod. Everyones left you, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank. And you've turned your back on Nico, he sits every night, crying over the lone Demigod, dying emotionally more and more each night. All because of you Perseus Jackson." The tallest one, and I'm guessing the oldest, hissed at me. They obviously knew a lot about me. They knew my pressure point (my friends).

Because I was thinking about this, I only just had enough time to block the blow aimed at my side by an Empousa.

"The lone Demigod, would it not just be easier to join our side." She was using her charm on me, but it just didn't effect me anymore. I don't know why... Ill think about it later.

"Go to Hades" I snarled and started to fight them.

Not one of my best ideas, I must say.

When there where only 20 left, I was tiring and one of them sliced my side. I gasped in pain, not wanting to distract any of the Avengers. I put my hand to my side and finished the last 20 off. I then, still clasping my blood covered side went to fight a flesh eating horse.

As I took down 15 of them I started to feel really light headed, probably from the blood loss.

"Woah" I said as I stumbled. But of course all the monsters not paying attention to my friends, saw this as a sign of weakness and charged at me. I could barely stand up. I slashed as best as I could at monsters surrounding me, but I was slowly becoming over whelmed.

Just before I collapsed and became monster lunch, I saw someone kill all the monsters around me. Loki. He look at me... I think with concern? No, it cant be. It must just be my blood loss.

I looked around, only one Telekhine left. Steve was about to slice at him with the help of Thor (BTW Thor and Loki's weapons are working.)

"Wait! Before you kill me, I have a message for the Lone Demigod" I groaned.

"What?" I said trying to sound normal, I don't think any of my friends realised that I had a huge stab wound to my side. The blood doesn't look like mine. They probably thought that monster blood was red, not knowing that it was actually gold. I had to stay strong.

"You will join us, Perseus Jackson, sooner or later. If not... everyone you know and love will die, all the people you have turned your back on, all the people who have almost lost faith in you. Also, your little dead friends, Tartarus is ever so close to having them... join us. Join us and they will all be speared." He laughed and Steve and Thor finished him off. Meanwhile, my world was spinning. The blood loss I thought before I collapsed to the floor.

"Percy!" Clint exclaimed making the rest, who where still looking around the building stare at me.

"I didn't think it was that deep!" Loki muttered. However Tony was standing behind him.

"You knew he had been stabbed! And you didn't tell anyone!" Tony shouted. All the Avengers apart from Natasha and Clint who were with me, started to corner Loki with murderous looks on there faces.

"Wait stop." I said as loudly as I could, which turned out to be a whisper. "Loki saved ... my life. I owe ... him big ... time, so please ... don't kill ... him. He didn't... know how ...deep ...it ...was." I had to keep pausing for breath. No one moved until Bruce said

" Loki? Would you mind teleporting Percy and I back to Stark towers please. I need to treat that wound quick- " I didn't hear the rest because my eyes had started to close.

"Hey, Percy! Stay Awake. Please, just stay awake." Natasha begged. However, as Loki and Bruce walked up to me, I gave them a small smile. I knew I wouldn't die because I was immortal. They had all forgotten that though or I had forgotten to tell them. Just before I fell asleep, I felt wind and then was laid do on something soft... a bed I presume. I didnt have time to tell the pair I was immortal because I just didn't have the energy... Sleep.


	9. Teleporting Back

*Loki*

Right, so I had to follow all the avengers to this hotel, and fight a load of monsters. I must admit that fighting with Perseus Jackson was amazing.

I watched as he defeated the minotaur and then headed straight to the group of girls he told everyone not to go near, from the stories I've read, they look like Empousa. I saw the tallest one say something which made Percy pale dramatically.

As he started fighting them, a giant dog, I believe its called a hell-hound, charged at me. I sighed and took out a dagger. This dagger was strange. It had been left for me just before I left Asgard, with a note saying 'Very soon this Dagger will help gain the trust of a very important people.' I still hadn't figured out who these people were, but I still kept it on me.

Once I had finished off the Hell-Hound, I looked back at Percy. He was with around 20 Empousa, which was good considering there was triple that amount before. But he looked like he was getting tired quickly. Then before I could do anything, He received and slash to the side. It didn't look deep, just a scratch so he just gasped and carried on, holding his side.

A while later, I spotted Percy, but he really didn't look well. His normal tanned skin was pale white, his sea-green eyes unfocused, stumbling and hardly blocking the blows coming from his enemies. I rushed over and quickly used my magic to defeat all the monsters surrounding him. I didn't know what was wrong with him.

By this time, all the monsters were dead excluding one. I didn't recognise this one. Just as Steve and Thor were about to kill it, it shouted

"Wait! Before you kill me, I have a message for the Lone Demigod" I looked slightly confused, so did Thor. There were three demigods in the room. Who was the Lone Demigod?

"What?" I heard Percy growl, must be him then.

"You will join us, Perseus Jackson, sooner or later. If not... Everyone you know and love will die, all the people who have turned you back on, all the people who have almost lost faith in you. Also, as for your your little dead friends, Tartarus is ever so close to having them... join us. Join us and they will be speared." He started laughing until Steve and Thor killed him.

I was wondering about what Percy did too make Tartarus so angry... Then I remembered that be had killed Gaia. Which a good reason to get revenge, I must say...

"Percy!" Clint shouted as percy fell to the floor. I saw the blood pouring out his side.

"I didn't think it was that deep!" I muttered to myself, so no one could hear me. However, I was unaware of Stark standing behind me.

"You knew he had been stabbed and you didn't tell anyone! Tony screamed at me. Uh oh, I'm dead.

I was then being backed into a corner, until I heard a small voice come across from the other side of the room.

"Wait stop. Loki saved... My life. I owe... Him big... Time, so please... Don't kill... Him. He didn't... Know how... Deep... It... Was." Percy whispered. I could see the strength slowly slipping from his eyes.

No one said anything until Bruce broke the silence

"Loki? Would you mind teleporting Percy and I back to stark towers please. I need to treat that wound quickly, otherwise I don't know what will happen."

I walked toward Percy and signalled for Bruce to do the same.

"Ready?" I asked. He replied with a simple nod of the head. I picked Percy up and told Bruce to hold my shoulder. Next thing we were at The Stark Tower.

'"Lay him down on the bed please." But as I did, something strange happened.

"Um... Bruce? Why has his blood turned gold?" I asked. There was lots of gold liquid flowing from his side. Bruce spun around quickly to see it.

"What the hell?!" Bruce said. He quickly shook his head, ignored the gold blood and started to clean the wound.

About 15 minutes later the helicopter landed on the roof. 2 minutes after that a heard of elephants ran in.

"Thor, do you have any idea why Percy's blood has turned gold?" I asked him. He was the closest to the boy, if anyone knows it would be him. As I said this, everyone else's faces looked confused... Until they looked at Percy.

"Um... Well... There is one small detail Percy, uh...forgot to tell you..." Thor trailed off

"And what was that detail?" Steve asked. Thor mumbled something that no one could hear.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"He was turned into an immortal!" Thor nearly shouted. Before anyone could say anything abut it there was a gasp from Percy on the bed.

"Annabeth, No! I'm sorry! Tartarus! Leave them alone! They are already dead! I was the one who killed Gaia! Leave them be!" Percy bit his lip in his dream. A ball of sweat was slowly making its way down his forehead.

"We need to wake him up, quickly!" Natasha exclaimed.

Before anyone could move, there was an ear piercing scream coming from Percy.

"Hurry!" Clint said.

I moved forwards and started shaking him. A couple of seconds later he woke up gasping. He sat up and a tear trickled down his face and landed on his legs. But that wasn't a very good idea because as soon as he did that he had to lay back down again.

"Thor?" Percy croaked.

"Yes?" He replied

"Would it start a war if you went up to Olympus?" Percy asked

"No, why?" Thor answered

"Could you and maybe Loki do me a favour and go up there and ask for some Ambrosia and Nectar?" Percy asked only just managing to say that before entering a coughing fit. I looked around me and everyone other than Thor and I were standing mouths wide. Im guessing the fact the Percy was immortal was just sinking in.

"Go back to sleep Percy, and yes if you want, I will go with Thor." I said quietly

"Thank you." Percy said before his eyes fluttered shut, asleep.

"Come on Brother, lets go now." Thor said and waved goodbye to everyone in the room and we let.

Olympus here we come.


	10. Babysitting 5 Year Olds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!

*Thor*

Loki followed me out to the Empire State Building which was were Olympus was located.

I had heard about Ambrosia and Nectar before. The food of the gods. This lead me to thinking about Percy's wish. He wanted to be cut off from the rest of the gods... Would the gods take this as a sign of Percy wanting to join the family again? I hoped not. Percy didn't want that.

"Here we are." I said to Loki as we walked forwards.

"600th floor please." Loki said to the desk man.

"There is no 600th floor, go away!" the man replied rudely. In retaliation to this, Loki transformed into his Asgardian armour.

"Really? Now let us up, you puny Mortal!" Loki stood there looking determined. I didn't know why, Percy and Loki hadn't even had a full convocation with each other yet. Why did he care so much?

"Of course sir, sorry sir!" The desk man said rapidly and handed us a golden key.

We made our way to the lift and put the key in.

A few minutes later, we arrived. I had been to Olympus before with my father and therefore knew my way around. We headed towards the throne room, and found the council arguing.

"Brother! We must go and help him! If Tartarus has taken a special interest in him..." Poseidon said sadly.

"I agree with you Poseidon, but he doesn't want to see us!" Zeus replied. Loki cleared his throat next to me.

"Who are you!" Zeus bellowed loudly.

"Lord Zeus, I am Thor Odinson and this is my brother here, Loki. We have come to you in a time of need. Percy is fatally ill. He needs some Ambrosia and Nectar quickly!" I finished.

"P...p...p...Percy's ill?" Poseidon question.

"Apollo quickly, go with Thor and Loki. If there is to be another battle, we need him alive and well." Zeus commanded. Loki growled.

"That should not be your only reason to help him! Percy does not wish to just fight all your battles for you, hence why he made his wish!" Loki looked like he was in complete outrage.

"Calm now brother. This is not our fight. Percy can discuss this when he is well enough. Let's go, now." I said, turning my back to the council. I saw Apollo follow us.

"Come here, I'll teleport us. Where is he?" Apollo questioned.

"Stark Tower" I replied as my brother was now in a strop.

The next minute, we were there. Percy was awake again.

"Hey guys, I didn't mean for you to actually bring Apollo down with you! I'm not that sick!" Percy said once he saw Apollo.

"Hey! Who wouldn't want to see me?" Apollo said with a cheeky grin. "And Perce, sorry to break it to you... but you look like you're about to die. In fact I don't know how your still al-" Apollo stopped when he saw the gold blood. "When?" He asked kindly, talking about becoming an immortal. Apparently, the gods didn't know.

"A day after the war." Percy said, his spirits immediately dropping.

"I'm truly sorry... Eat this." Apollo said gently handing Percy a cube of Ambrosia. The effects were almost instant. Percy's cheeks glowed with colour, his eyes relit after being extinguished.

"Thanks" Percy muttered as the cut in his side began to close.

There were a few minutes of silence until Percy said

"Would you mind getting the other gods to come down here please Apollo, and Thor can you lock the door so no one interrupts is please. You two can stay though." He said nodding his head at Loki and I. I walked and locked the door.

About a minute later, 14 figures appeared, the Olympian council and Hades and Hestia.

*Percy*

I sighed as they arrived. As annoying as they all were, I had missed a few of them.

"Percy..." I found my dad's face in the crowed. I gently swung my feet over the side of the bed and let my father come and hug me. It was hard to think that it had only been 2 weeks since I had seen him.

"Hi" I croaked. "I need to tell you all something, I thought you would already know but from Apollo's reaction... I guess you don't." I took a breath in.

"The day of Annabeth's funeral, I went to visit her grave. It was early in the morning of the next day by the time I chose to leave. I went to cross the road and was hit by a car." I saw Loki's eyebrows rise as he did not know about this, the gods just stayed quiet. "As I fell and laid on the road and waited for death, instead the Fates came to me and... and..." I took a deep breath "They made me immortal" I said. My eyes had started to brim over with tears.

I could see Zeus' mouth moving up and down, but with no sound coming out. It was finally Hestia that broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Percy." She said softly. The rest of the gods nodded their heads in agreement.

"Your immortal?" My father spoke. I simply nodded.

"That's good isn't it! You can make sure that Sally and Paul live ok! You can look after them properly!" Aphrodite exclaimed. I shook my head. Surprisingly, it was Hades who spoke.

"Um, actually, that won't be possible." Hades looked at me sadly. The other gods looked confused.

"Why?" Aphrodite said, her eye brows closing together.

"They um... they are... they're dead." I spat out. Poseidon and Aphrodite looked shocked and gasped.

"When did this happen?"I could hear the rage and sadness blending together in my fathers voice.

"I got back from the war and found them dead with a message from Tartarus." A small tear escape out the side of my eye, which my father brush away for me.

Then there was a interrupting knock on the door.

"Hey! Let us in!" Said a voice I recognised as Tonys. I sighed.

"You might as well let them in, we need to talk about the war." I directed at Loki. He nodded and undid the lock, cause 5 people, who must have been leaning in the door, to fall.

I chuckled and helped them up.

"Ok, so, Tartarus is planning on rising soon. I'm not sure when but it will be within the next two months." The gods murmured in agreement. "I don't think we should let the other Demigods fight." I went on to say. With this statement, there was a number of protests.

The volume in the room got louder and louder. I looked at Zeus and he yelled

"Quiet!" for me.

"Thank you, as I was saying, I don't think we should let the other demigods fight because most of them are too young and have already lost enough. Secondly, I'm the one that Tartarus wants. If I just hand myself over, there would be no war." The avengers looked like they wanted to start arguing, even Loki!

"But as the Avengers will not let me do that... I don't want anyone younger than me fighting." I finished. Just as the gods were about to start complaining I said "Nope! No other Demigods! If any other demigod apart from Thor, Loki and I step onto the battle field, I'm handing myself over."

The gods didn't look happy but murmured in agreement. I had a plan and no one could know about it or they would try and stop me. I would go and visit camp, one last time before putting the plan into place.

"Fine" The gods and Avengers said.

"Good. Now, in the morning, The avengers and I will come up to Olympus to talk more. Deal?" I said in my commanders voice.

"Fine" They all said again, and the gods flashed out.

It was like babysitting 5 years olds!


	11. A Day Of Dropping Jaws

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters **

*Percy*

Much to my disgust, Bruce made me sleep in the infirmary that night in case anything happened. I was not happy about it.

Let's just say that it ended up with me being taped to the bed and not getting a very good nights sleep.

Consequently, I was in a grumpy mood when I woke up. Last night I was sleepy and therefore couldn't break the tape. However now that I'm nice and refreshed, I broke it quickly and headed to the kitchen before looking at the time. IT WAS 11:30AM! I was normally up by 8 latest!

"Styx!" I whispered as I hurried to find the others. We only had 30 minutes to get to Olympus!

Found everyone sitting in the lab.

"Hey Perce, How did you sleep?" Tony said smirking. I growled at him and he stepped aside.

"So what's up?" Natasha asked.

"Erm, I dunno" I said sarcastically, "maybe the fact that... WERE MEANT TO BE AT OLYMPUS IN 30 MINUTES!" I shouted. Natasha jumped up looking at the time.

"We need to go." Steve said running to get his coat.

"No shiz Sherlock!" Tony said, relaxed as ever.

25 minutes later the 8 avengers were in a lift heading up to Olympus. Then the door opened.

I saw 5 jaws drop. To be precise, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Tonys jaws dropped.

"This is amazing. The architecture is one if a kind." Tony exclaimed. When I heard this, I sighed, it was my wise girl who had designed it all. I shook my head in my thoughts and prevent another flashback. I couldn't have another one, not here now, not in front of all the gods.

I felt Loki's hand on my shoulder, he knew I was thinking, I couldn't help myself, A tear escaped from the corner of my trickled down my face.

"You'll be okay" Loki said to me. "You're strong you can do this" I smiled at him appreciatively.

"Let's go "I said to everyone.

When we got to the throne room, all of the gods were waiting for us and Chiron was standing.

"It is good to see you well, Percy." He said to me as he trotted over.

"Everyone, this is Chiron, he's my camp leader." I told all the avengers and in turn they each introduced themselves.

"Well, we need to talk about the war. Athena?" Zeus told his daughter to take the lead.

"Actually, I think Percy should plan this." Athena stated confidently. (Que dropping jaws) Where was this nice Athena coming from?

"What! Why me?" I asked. I couldn't tell them my real plan so, I didn't know what to say.

"You because, you know everyone's strong points, Gods and avengers and you are a natural leader. Also, if it's not your plan your probably going to end up forgetting it." Ahhh, there's the Athena we all know and dislike.

All the Avengers, gods and Chiron nodded their heads in agreement.

"What do you think Chiron?" I asked my mentor. If he thought it was a good idea, I would do it.

"I agree with Athena Percy, you are a natural leader and you have prove that though the last two wars." I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"A natural leader doesn't let all his friends die, Chiron!" I said getting frustrated.

"Alas Percy, over all my years, I have seen many demigods grow and live and die. However, none have been as loyal and as caring as you. So you asked for my opinion and I think that you should lead the Gods and Avengers into battle." Chiron finished his little speech.

I saw Natasha with her head on Clint's shoulder. I think she was crying. I mouthed to Clint

'Is she alright?' and he replied with two words.

'She's proud' He mouthed with a small smile. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. The gods we're discussing. weather of not to let me lead. A small part of me was wishing they said no, so that I didn't have to deal with the guilt again.

"It has been decided." Zeus rumbled "Percy will lead us into battle!" He declared.

"Right, ok so. Tartarus is going to bring the fight to us so we need to..." I told them a plan which I wasn't going to follow, however it should keep them all safe until I could protect them.

Once the meeting had finished Chiron came up to me.

"Percy, my boy, would you mind return to camp in the run up to the war? Just to train the campers. If I am to be fighting, I don not want to leave camp unprotected."

"Of course Chiron, but is it ok if I bring the Avengers?" I questioned.

"Certainly. And Percy I want you to know, I meant what I said earlier." He turned and trotted off.

I decided that I would visit camp tomorrow and start training. I sighed knowing that I needed to enjoy thus toms while I could. I knew from personal experiences that nothing good lasts a long time...


	12. Protests

**Disclaimer: I don't own Characters in this book.**

*Steve* ~The morning after Visiting Olympus~

Everyone was up by 8:30 the next morning which was unusual. Normally, Percy would be the second to get up at about 8:20ish and everyone would slowly trickle down, the last normally being Tony at about 9:30. So this was early.

We were all eating breakfast when Percy spoke

"Guys, I'm going to go back to camp today, help them prepare for war if Tartarus targets them. Hopefully, it will be the last war, as far as demigods are concerned, for a long time." He sighed. From what Percy had told us, they had, had 3 wars in the past 4 years.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I could help with the weapons?" Tony said, surprisingly.

"That's fine. Anyone who wants to come, can." Percy said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "We need to leave in about 30 minutes, is that ok?" Again, everyone nodded. I was glad I could help. These were kids being made to fight. It's not right.

~Time skip, just arrived at camp~ *Percy*

I lead the avengers to the top of the hill by camp. I stood and lent on Thalia's tree. I was hoping to see the hunters here so that I could see Thalia. I hadn't seen her since the war, but I really missed her and Nico. (Not like that, just like friends.)

Too my surprise, I spotted about 30 girls, all armed with bows heading up here, lead by Artemis and Thalia, Nico and all of the other campers were following.

I walked forwards and then heard an

"Ouch!"

Thor and Loki and I who, had walked the through he barrier, turned too see Clint laying on the ground.

"Oh, sorry Clint. I forgot to let you in." I was trying to suppress a smile, but failed. Soon, Thor, Loki and I were all rolling on the floor laughing as Clint, Tony, Steve, Natasha and Bruce all tried to get through a barrier, which they couldn't see.

"Ok, ok, guys wait a sec." I said what I needed to say to let them in.

"Why could they get in?" Tiny said sulkily.

"They're gods." I said simply.

By this time the Hunters and campers had arrived. They looked at me in... Shock... I think?

"P...Percy?" One camper said and I nodded.

The next thing I knew, I was at the bottom of the biggest bundle of campers. The hunters didn't join it and I heard some mutterings about "Boys!"

However, once I was able to stand again, I was given a hug by... Artemis? "It's good to see you home again." Artemis said. She let go and I was immediately thrown backwards... Straight into Loki.

I stood up and saw that it was Thalia and Nico who had pushed me. I stood up and I could feel Loki fuming next to me.

"It's been AGES Jackson! Just one trip up here, to say you were ok! Your such a seaweed brain!..." Thalia said but soon regretted it as she saw my mood drop from my nickname. The one Annabeth called me. I looked down. Loki immediately stepped forwards.

"Stupid HalfBlood. First you push Percy and then-" Loki started but I then interrupted by saying

"Loki, I'm fine, really. Don't worry. I'm getting over it." I said still looking down. I took a breath.

"Ok, so." All the campers were now here. "These are the Avengers" I introduced them one by one. "You may or may not know about the upcoming war. You will not be fighting in it!" I said. This launched a load of protest.

"Quiet!" I shouted.

"What do you mean 'YOU will not be fighting'? Does that mean that you still are?" Thalia asked me. Trust her to pick up on that.

"Yes, the avengers and I will be fighting." This launched a second load of protests.

"No, I have a condition with the gods if any of you fight, including the Hunters." I was talking about handing my self over, but they didn't know that.

"Percy, you now what will happen if you do that." Artemis said sharply. Yes, of course I know I would probably be torchered but that's better than the demigods and hunters fighting and dying.

"Of course I do but if they fight, I will not hesitate to do it." I said, just as sharply back to her. Thalia looked confused. I shook my head at her.

"Anyway, as you will not be fighting, you are not in any immediate danger however, you may still be targeted. So the Avengers and I are going to train you! Natasha - hand to hand combat, Steve - battle plans and defences, Tony and Bruce - weapons. Thor and Loki - sword fighting... Loki don't kill anyone please. Clint - Archery. Cabin leaders go to each section that you are best at and improve. For example, Athena cabin," I felt my throat tighten... that was Annabeth's cabin. " Athena Cabin, go with Steve." I finished and walked to the big house to talk to Chiron.


	13. Big Headedness From The One and Only

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

*Clint*

A group of people walked up to me.

"Hi, you're Clint right?" One camper said to me.

"Yep, Who are you guys?" I asked them, they looked quite cool because they all had bows and arrows.

"We are the Apollo Cabin, Do you want us to show you to the archery range?" The tallest kid said.

"Sure." I said as I started following him.

*Steve*

"I'm guessing your the Athena Cabin." I said as a group of blond hair, grey eyed people walked up to me.

"Yes, we are. My name is Malcolm and I unfortunately took over from out last councillor we she died in the war." He sounded very sad.

"Do you mind me asking, who was the last councillor?" I asked.

"Percy's girlfriend.. Annabeth Chase." The whole cabin looked down, I felt bad now.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Let's go." I replied trying to change the subject.

*Tony*

Bruce and I was lead into a huge workshop by a load of kids! This stuff was amazing! Well, not as amazing as my workshop back at Stark Tower but still pretty cool.

They took us over to a pile of metal, it looked like the metal Perce's sword is made from.

They showed us how to make the swords but I suggested a few changes to make them better and lighter because I'm so amazing like that.

*Natasha*

This group of kids, the Ares cabin I think, took me over to a sword arena. Percy walked over as well.

"I'm warning you all, Natasha is a good fighter, Don't do anything stupid. She can help you with your hand-to- hand fighting and I'll help with sword fighting."

Minutes later I was fighting with two campers. They were extremely good at fighting! However, Percy was better and I had been training with him for a while. I was now familiar with the Greek way of fighting. I defeated the two campers, and then helped them up.

"Good fight, but make sure you keep up your defence as well as attacking." I told them. They nodded and walked off grumbling about being beaten by a girl. I smirked.

*Bruce*

Tony was being acting normally (Big headed) and I was looking at the weapons they made. They were good. I was surprised that no one had found out about the demigod secret, they had all these amazing things but no one knew about them.

I could see why though, if the government or someone like that got their hands on this technology, war would start.

*Thor*

I went to talk to Chiron quickly. I had met him once before on Olympus and he was very kind and brave, all knowing, much like a human version of Hiemdall.

"Chiron! How have you been?" I asked.

"In the past thousand years? Not bad. We have had to fight wars and have lost many." Chiron said sadly.

"I am truly sorry, but this bad era has also brought us Percy Jackson, it's not all bad news." I answered.

"For Percy it is." Chiron said sadly. Percy has lots a lot. "I'm just glad you and the other avengers are there for him." Chiron smiled and I walked over to the sword Arena.

**A/N really sorry, quite a quick and bad Chapter but I needed to update**


End file.
